Caution
by mystic2182
Summary: Jackie's anxious, but what does she have to be anxious about.... Chapter one is just the buildup...
1. Caution

**Caution  
**  
Set in the future, though the date really doesn't matter. Completely unrelated to how Season 6 ended, so just suspend T7S reality for a bit—if there's any reality left in Point Place.

* * *

"What the hell?" Jackie woke with a start, her heart beating wildly in her chest. The covers of her bed were strewn about at the foot of her bed and she shivered as the cool night breeze from the open window blew over her sweat-covered skin. Closing her eyes and exhaling loudly she tried to steady her breathing.  
  
For the past couple of nights she had woken just the same. She glanced furiously at the clock, only to have it mock her, telling her it was almost 3 a.m. Her whole body shaking, Jackie walked unsteadily to the bathroom. She flipped on the overhead light and closed her eyes at the brightness. Opening them slowly to gaze at her reflection in the mirror, she was horrified at what she saw. Her eyes looked wild and unfocused, dark crescents hovering below them. Splashing water on her face, she leaned heavily on the sink for support.  
  
It had been the same all week. Every night she woke up in the middle of the night, her body wracked with chills, heart racing. She didn't wake from any horrible nightmare but instead she seemed to wake with a sense of dread. If she believed in all that crap about sensing disaster she would believe she had ESP. But regardless she couldn't shake the feeling that her life was about to change in ways she couldn't even begin to fathom.  
  
"Jackie?" her boyfriend's sleep filled voice came from the doorway. Looking up to his drooping eyes and slack jawed expression Jackie felt herself calming. His face cleared and his eyes narrowed as he focused on her disheveled appearance. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Concern laid heavy on his words.  
  
"Oh baby, I'm sorry I woke you. I'm okay, just couldn't sleep I guess. C'mon let's go back to sleep." She turned off the bathroom light and grabbed his hand, leading him back to their bed.  
  
"Are you sure? Jacks you looked upset. You know you can talk to me. I don't care what time it is." Steven's voice was sincere. He didn't like to let on that seeing her look so frantic had shaken him. It was unlike him to offer to talk, so she knew he must have been genuinely worried.  
  
Jackie and Hyde had been living together in their own apartment for the past couple of months. Eric and Donna had married only six months earlier and Hyde had stuck around awhile longer in the Forman house. They knew Kitty was upset enough at losing Eric, so he had waited to leave her as well. Still Jackie and Hyde were only living downtown in a nice little apartment. Eric and Donna had stuck around Point Place too; still not ready to leave everyone behind. Both didn't like to admit that there were things about Point Place they actually enjoyed. The two couples saw each other everyday, much like they did in the basement. It was harder to hang with Kelso what with his relationship with Brooke and their daughter Jenna. Having a baby had forced Kelso to grow up, but he was still the same old Kelso, always ready with a crazy plan and a dimwitted comment. It was nice to know some things never changed.  
  
Fez still hung around with them, as lonely as ever. His marriage to Laurie had been over for quite some time and he was back to his normal needy self. He had gotten a good job at The Hub, filling his constant need for food. Hyde had continued to work at the Holiday Hotel while Jackie took courses at the local junior college with Eric and Donna.  
  
During high school Hyde had caught Jackie doodling in her notebook and saw that she actually had quite a bit of talent. It was Hyde who had pushed Jackie to follow this path of art, whether she one day incorporated it with fashion or some other venue remained to be seen. Regardless, Jackie was enjoying her drawing courses and Hyde was glad she was happy.  
  
But the last week had brought a change in Jackie's demeanor. Hyde was well aware that she had been waking up in a panic and he had tried to let her handle it, but after the third straight night he knew it couldn't be ignored any longer. Seeing her in the bathroom, her eyes searching, her skin clammy to the touch—he knew he had to talk to her.  
  
"Seriously Jacks, something's wrong. This is the third night in a row." Usually Hyde would prefer to let the whole issue die, hoping it would go away on its own, but it caused him uneasiness for him to see her in turmoil.  
  
"I don't know what it is, but I really don't want to talk about it right now." Jackie sat in the center of the bed and looked at Hyde pacing at the foot. She was mad that her anxiety was causing him to be upset and she really didn't want to think about it anymore. They were both up and Jackie could think of a better way to spend their time then talking about her panic attacks.  
  
She crawled to sit in front of him on the bed. Hyde continued to pace, unaware of her movement and she was forced to grab his arm to get him to focus. He looked down at her then, his lips parted, ready to speak. One look into Jackie's eyes had him closing his mouth again and inhaling deeply. Jackie raised herself into a kneeling position in front of him. Looking straight into his eyes she grabbed the back of his neck and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Jackie's lips parted deliciously, inviting Hyde's tongue to enter at his will. His arms tightened around Jackie's waist, one hand slipping down to knead her butt. Jackie's hands were fisted in Hyde's curls, threading the stands around her knuckles, scratching lightly at his scalp with her fingernails.  
  
Before he could get too caught up in the sensation, Hyde pulled away. Jackie's face masked with confusion, he shook his head to clear out the lust that had quickly taken hold. "Jackie. We need to talk about this. Normally I wouldn't stop this, unless I was worried. And I am." His voice was low, the words rolling softly.  
  
"I know. I just really don't want to have to deal with it right now. I'm sick of feeling anxious. I just want to replace that feeling with something else. You make me feel safe." Her eyes were pleading with his, silently asking him for one night of not having to deal with her panic. "Help me feel safe."  
  
How could Hyde refuse that? Any resistance he had built up was shattered as he pulled her to him again, slanting his mouth over hers. She responded hungrily, hoping to replace her anxiety with a better feeling. Hyde wanted to help and far be it for him to deny that this was a much better way of helping than talking. Hearing Jackie say that he made her feel safe had Hyde's stomach knotting; it was such a responsibility, one he wasn't sure he could live up to but he would spend his life trying.  
  
She kissed him greedily, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, his hands gripping her hips. Their kisses were frantic, Jackie expending all her nervous energy and Hyde responding just as fervently; using his own worried feelings for her. Jackie silently thanked God that Hyde never wore a shirt to bed as it allowed her to easily explore the plains of his chest. It was familiar territory and that alone brought comfort. Her fingers danced along his stomach, brushing lightly at the sprinkling of hair that covered his chest and stomach. Hyde's heart beat wildly under her hands, and he moved his hands from her hips to slip them under her tank top. Her back was smooth and warm and she trembled at the feel of his rough hands on her skin. Wanting to feel his skin on hers, Jackie reached down and pulled the bottom of her tank top over her head in one quick fluid movement. Hyde's eyes were wide, the exotic blue in them overpowering the rest, drinking her in with his gaze. Gone was his concern for her and in place was pure and unadulterated lust. His hands immediately went to cup her breasts, his fingers slightly pinching the tip of her nipples. Jackie moaned low in her throat and threw her head back, her hair cascading down her back. Her body responded to his touch, arching into his hand to fill them more completely. She needed to feel like this, alive and empowered, sexy and vulnerable, and Hyde held the key to that feeling. It had never been like this with Michael and Jackie knew it was because she trusted Hyde completely: with her heart and body. Frantic to touch Hyde as well, Jackie grasped at the subtle muscles of his arms and drew him closer to her until their torsos were pressed together completely. Their heated skin caused a delicious friction between them and Hyde struggled for breath.  
  
Jackie focused her eyes on Hyde's mouth, drinking it in, tasting it slowly, before moving her mouth to his ear, pulling on the lobe with her teeth. Hyde's hands were gripping tightly onto Jackie's hips, pulling her forcefully against him, making her feel how much he wanted her. No longer able to stand it, Hyde pulled Jackie's legs and wrapped them around his hips before throwing them both onto the bed. Hyde's body completely covered Jackie's as they fell back onto the bed. Jackie's legs wound tightly around his hips, squeezing painfully, urgently while she used her feet to massage his legs. Jackie couldn't stand the build up anymore; she was seeking a quick and fast release. Using her body to roll them over, Jackie now sat on top of Hyde's hips, rolling her hips slowly, grinding their bodies together. Hyde's breath gasped and he closed his eyes painfully. Jackie reached down underneath her and pulled at the top of Hyde's sweats, releasing him fully from his pants. With one look at how hard he had become for her, Jackie couldn't wait any longer. Hyde's hands pulled her down, crushing her against his chest, taking her nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth. Jackie's breaths were now coming in short gasps, her body responding completely to his touch, wanting him more with each tug. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders causing perfect crescent wounds. Jackie threw her head back and Hyde moved his mouth from her breasts to bite at her neck.  
  
Hyde placed his mouth next to her ear, hovering. "I think it's about time we got you out of those shorts." His voice was low, the timber of it causing Jackie to shudder.  
  
Not wanting to move away from his embrace, Jackie wiggled within his arms to free herself from her shorts, pulling the soft cotton material over her hips before she was able to kick them off. With them both free from all clothing, Jackie positioned herself over Hyde, lacking her fingers with him to steady herself before slowly feeling him enter her. Her head snapped back, her breath choking in her throat as she felt Hyde raise his hips to meet hers. Jackie felt the need to be in charge, to feel like she had some real control over something in her life, and Hyde was giving her the perfect opportunity. She looked down and locked eyes with Hyde, a smile spreading across her lips as the moved in perfect rhythm. He returned her smile as he strained beneath her, aching to flip her over and take control but allowing her to set the pace. Jackie leaned down and kissed him deeply, her tongue licking into his mouth, his teeth pulling at her bottom lip. Jackie knew that she needed him to take over, to guide her, to make her feel whole again, so she moved again so that she was once again underneath him. Hyde took the cue and pushed himself fully into her causing her mouth opening to gasp in pleasure. Her hands pulled at his back, willing him to move harder, grabbing at his butt, pushing him in further. She loved the feeling that he created within her: that she was the only person worth anything and that he would do anything for her. Aching for a kiss, Jackie pulled Hyde's face down towards hers, seeking comfort in his kiss as he kept up the steady rhythm that was much too quickly bringing Jackie closer to the edge. Soon Hyde's movements within her were too much, she could not be kept quiet. Jackie began to pant, her words filling his ears, his breath hot on her neck. Hyde, too, began to moan loudly, his muscles tensing at the upcoming release. He felt her breaking beneath him, her body shuddering with anticipation. "Stay with me, Jacks." His words were like a caress in her ear, causing the sensations to explode within her. She screamed loudly, his name on her lips, his whole presence surrounding her. Feeling the emotion that came spilling out of Jackie, hearing her breath his name hoarsely had been too much for Hyde to control and he found himself hurtling towards his release, his hands curled in her hair, the scent of her jasmine perfume overtaking his senses.  
  
They both lay in the aftershocks, gripping each other tightly, Hyde's full weight on top of her. She didn't mind, it was a pleasant feeling; feeling so protected and sheltered by someone who knew you as well as possible. She understood why it was called "making love" and while it often felt like an overly romantic term, with Hyde it was clearly defined. Her heart soared with every touch from him, and she was completely satisfied with their relationship. Maybe that was the mistake; that was the big cause of her anxiety. She was happy. Shit always happened when people were too happy. But if that were true, then she'd take whatever life threw at her, to hell with the anxiety. She laid in complete silence, enjoying the scent of sweat on his skin, her body slick with his clean scent. Hyde blew lightly into her ear, eliciting a giggle from Jackie. She loved this side of him, when he was completely relaxed and didn't feel the need to keep up pretenses. He had grown a lot in their relationship since moving in together, his walls lowering, though not crumbling completely—it was Hyde after all.  
  
Hyde rolled off of Jackie, and she immediately craved that intimate feeling once more. Lying on his back, he stared at the ceiling, his arm bent under his head. Jackie rolled and laid her head in the crook of his armpit, slowly rubbing circles around his nipple. He bent his head over and kissed the top of her head and Jackie sighed contentedly. Neither wanted to talk about what had been the reason for them being awake at 3 in the morning, and though they knew it should be discussed they chose to leave it for another time.  
  
Jackie's eyelids fluttered; sleep taking a hold, while Hyde's arm wrapped itself around her shoulder. She felt content, happy to be with him, lucky to be with him. Her breathing slowed and Hyde knew she had fallen asleep. He tightened his arm around her and pulled the covers over their bodies, hoping that his presence could drive away any nightmare that would come her way.  
  
"I'll take care of you. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Hyde whispered into her hair. She was the most important thing in his life and he was going to make damn sure she stayed there. Whatever it took he was going to watch out for her and if that made him a pansy, then bring it on. He was ready for whatever life brought their way.  
  
To be continued...

* * *

**Reviews- I'd love suggestions, I have a basic plan, but it is very basic and can be adapted to any helpful suggestion.**


	2. Discussions

Discussions  
  
Hyde woke the next morning, a smile on his face. His eyes still closed, he stretched languidly and rolled to put his arm around Jackie's sleeping form, only his arm landed with a thud. Opening his eyes he saw Jackie's side of the bed empty except for her pillow. He lifted his head from his pillow and strained to hear movement within the apartment. He could hear the faint noises of dishes clinking in the kitchen. Hyde groaned into her pillow, smelling the faint scent of lavender, a scent she knew he loved. Sitting upright in bed he grabbed for his sweats and pulled them on before following the noise into the kitchen.  
  
He enjoyed the view of Jackie making pancakes in her short silk robe. She was unaware of his presence as she hummed what he recognized to be an Aerosmith song. Smiling to himself at his influence on her, he slid his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.  
  
Jackie was startled visibly but instantly relaxed into Hyde's embrace. "Morning."  
  
"Morning." Hyde kissed her neck noisily before smacking her on the butt and sitting at the kitchen table. Jackie laughed soundly and set a cup of steaming coffee down in front of Hyde.  
  
"I'll have pancakes ready in a minute." She turned back to check on them.  
  
"Okay, thanks. Though you know you didn't have to make breakfast. You have class today, I have the day off." Hyde sipped at the coffee, already feeling more awake because of it.  
  
"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. Besides I figured you'd be hungry after last night." She looked at him from under her lashes and flashed him a sly grin.  
  
Hyde returned the grin. "Yeah I did put /i a good effort."  
  
Jackie giggled, causing Hyde's grin to grow. "You'll get no complaints from me." Jackie set a plate of pancakes down in the middle of the table and took the chair next to Hyde.  
  
After he had filled his plate with pancakes he set out to talk about what he knew she was trying to avoid. "So how'd you sleep?" His face showed concern and sympathy.  
  
Jackie looked straight at him. "I slept great, afterwards. No problems."  
  
"Well that's good. We just have to work on the whole night now. Do you know what the problem is?"  
  
Jackie sighed. "No. I'm not having nightmares. I guess I don't know how to describe what it is. It's like I get this overwhelming sense of dread. And I don't know why and it's frustrating. I'm sick of thinking about it. But I want to thank you—for last night—for being worried. It made it easier to deal with, knowing I had you." She reached across the table and laced her fingers through his, rubbing his knuckles with the pad of her thumb.  
  
"You know I'm here. I know this usually isn't my kind of thing, but I guess it really just freaked me out to see you like that, and I just want to try to help." Hyde's voice faltered a bit, unused to these emotions.  
  
"You're helping just by being here and being concerned. When I figure out what the hell my problem is, trust me you'll be the first to know. It just makes me so mad that I can't figure it out or just get over it!" Her hand tensed on his, and he gripped back, letting her know it was okay. "You know you're being really cool about this. What happened to the cool, emotionless Hyde I fell in love with?" She winked at him, clearly trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Well I'd like to think I'm that still cool Hyde but with a few improvements. And trust me, this is not the Hyde I know either... damn woman, you changed me too much! Better start acting aloof again." His face stayed serious and he tried to pull his hand from hers.  
  
"Do it and I swear to God, I will..." He kissed her passionately breaking up what they both knew was a pointless threat.  
  
"Hey I got to take a shower; I'm meeting Donna at the library in an hour before class." She stood up quickly and raced to the bathroom, turning on the shower before shouting back into the kitchen at Hyde. "Hey can you clean up the dishes? Thanks baby!"  
  
Hyde muttered to himself as he loaded the dishwasher. Making him clean them all up... suddenly he had a devious thought. He walked down the hall and turned the bathroom door handle. "Hey Jacks, I'm just going to brush my teeth real fast." He talked loudly over the drum of the shower water.  
  
"Okay, you know if I weren't in a hurry I'd ask for a little help scrubbing my back. Among other things." Hyde groaned loudly as Jackie giggled. Oh, she was asking for it now. Leaning over he flushed the toilet mercilessly and laughed at Jackie's shouted threats. Those were quite some names she came up with him. "I HATE YOU STEVEN!"  
  
Laughing he pulled back the shower curtain and gave her a quick slap on the butt, careful to avoid her flailing fists. "I love you too Jacks." He left the bathroom and went back to sit on the couch and watch some television.  
  
He heard the faucets turn off within the shower and the stomp of feet as she came to stand in front of him. He laughed internally as he looked at her, still dripping wet from the shower, hastily holding on to her towel with one hand while she glowered at him. It was hard to take her anger into account when she looked so hot. He realized that she had been yelling at him while he had been staring at her, and since he wasn't about to listen to her anger, he pulled on her towel, causing her to drop into his lap. Her mouth stopped moving then and she glanced at him warily. Her hair was dripping, the scent of vanilla and jasmine emanating off her body, as he gripped at her damp skin. He leaned forward and kissed her roughly. Any anger she had had for him was transformed into the kiss as she quickly melted into him. Her towel began to drop, giving Hyde direct access to her breasts, which he used to his advantage. Jackie moaned and then quickly pulled back, gripping her towel back around her.  
  
"I'm late already. I can't." She stood quickly, disentangling herself from his hands. He made a second grab for her but she slipped by him and went into the bedroom to get dressed. "What are you doing on your day off?" She shouted from within the bedroom.  
  
Hyde sighed loudly and tried to switch gears to the conversation. "Um, I'm supposed to hang out with the guys over at Forman and Donna's."  
  
"Oh ok, well I have class all day today, but I'll be home by like five I think."  
  
"Okay well I'll make sure I'm home by then too. Do you need me to pick you up from class?"  
  
"Well if you're hanging at Eric's just wait there for me and I'll ride with Donna. Is that cool?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sure." He got up from the couch and headed into the bedroom to see Jackie dressed in jeans and a simple t-shirt. She never wore anything she really cared about when she went to class for fear of ruining them. But she still looked fashionable to Hyde, but what did he know.  
  
Twenty minutes later she was rushing out the door to catch the bus to school, stopping only to kiss Hyde briefly. Luckily it was a 10 minute ride so he didn't have to hear her complain about it too often. Hyde watched TV for a bit before deciding he should get ready and head over to Forman's.  
  
Eric threw open the door, glancing at his watch, surprised. "I didn't think I'd see you for a couple of hours."  
  
"Jackie got up early; I was already up, just decided to head on over." Hyde walked past Eric to sit on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table.  
  
"Alright, cool man. So what's up? Anything good?" Eric sat next to Hyde and flipped on the TV.  
  
"Jackie's still waking up in a panic every night and she says she has no idea why. I don't know, I don't like to let on, but it's got me worried."  
  
"Still? Well I mean if she doesn't know the problem then there's really nothing you can do about it, right? I'm sure as soon as she figures it out she'll tell you." A knock at the door interrupted them.  
  
Kelso and Fez entered and took up spots around Eric's small living room. Hyde wasn't sure he wanted to talk about Jackie's problems with Kelso and Fez, so he gave Eric a look that said the topic was done for now.  
  
When the guys got together they did pretty much what they had done in the basement: watch TV, hang out, and of course "circle" time. It wasn't the same as in Eric's basement, but they circled around the coffee table anyway.  
  
"So Brooke called me stupid yesterday. Just because I said I wanted to sign Jenna up for tee ball. Can you believe that? I am not stupid. Could a cop be stupid?" Kelso looked to Hyde.  
  
"Do you really want answers to all those questions, because I guarantee you won't like the answers. And what the hell does a baby need to play tee ball for?" Hyde shook his head and looked disapprovingly at Kelso.  
  
"I didn't mean today, like later. But Brooke just jumped down my throat. God!"  
  
"Well you know Kelso, that's cool, but I really don't care. Now, did everyone know that we got a new arcade game at The Hub? I already have top score. Beat that whores!"  
  
"Fez you told us about that last time. But man, Donna and I got in a huge fight yesterday. Just because I told her I didn't want to get a cat. I mean, you saw what I did to Mr. Bonkers! Cats are not my friends. What's up with them anyway? Sleeping during the day! Weird!" Eric gestured wildly.  
  
"You guys fought about a cat. That is so pathetic Forman. And you killed Mr. Bonkers. Wow Forman you're just like Dr. Dolittle."  
  
"Oh I'm pathetic Hyde. What about your little issue?" Eric looked at Hyde, already knowing he shouldn't have said anything.  
  
"What issue Hyde?" Fez looked confused; Hyde never had problems he discussed.  
  
"Nothing, I don't know what Forman's talking about, as usual." His look was threatening.  
  
"Yeah Fez, I misspoke, everything's cool. I'm a dumbass, just like Red says."  
  
While the boys were enjoying circle time, Donna and Jackie were eating lunch between classes. Donna knew all about Jackie's anxiety, and they had both been wracking their brains trying to comprehend it all.  
  
"I still don't know what's causing it Donna. And it's really getting frustrating. I hate that I'm worrying Steven." Jackie bit into her sandwich, chewing slowly.  
  
"I wish I could help you out but it seems like we've thought of every possible thing. You're not pregnant, you're not having problems with Hyde, and all your classes are going well. I hate to say it, but I think we're just going to have to wait and see what happens." Donna sat across from her, deep in thought.  
  
"I know, I just want a quick fix. I hate feeling like this. Although, last night, I got my first decent night's sleep." She grinned mischievously at Donna. "I mean I woke up at 3 a.m, same as always except this time Steven woke up too. And trust me we found much better ways to use our time."  
  
Donna groaned loudly. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to hear about you and Hyde having sex? That's gross. I don't tell you about me and Eric. Although..."  
  
"Donna, eww! I don't want to think about Eric having sex. Please, way to ruin my lunch." Donna laughed and gave a triumphant look before returning to her lunch. "Fine I won't go into details, but I will say that it was the best sleep because I felt safe. I mean I usually do with Steven, but because he actually acknowledged that this has become an issue, I felt really protected by him. It was nice. I didn't know how much I needed him till that moment." Her eyes got misty.  
  
"Jackie that is great and I'm glad you guys are talking about it now. And I'm sure this thing will all blow over eventually. But what's with the tears?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm just emotional I guess." She wiped at her eyes, keeping close care to her eye makeup. "I'm okay, really."  
  
The rest of their classes went well. Jackie was able to concentrate on something other than her worries, and her drawings had never looked better. It seemed that anxiety worked well for her.  
  
Back at Donna and Eric's apartment, Hyde refused to talk anymore about the problems with Jackie after Eric's slip during the circle. Eric knew he just didn't want to have to deal with explaining everything to Fez and Kelso, and that Hyde was still mad about Eric bringing it up. Hyde kept his comments short and sarcastic, reverting to his Zen ways as a cover.  
  
Finally Donna and Jackie came back from classes, and Eric had never been so happy to see Jackie in his life. Eric took Jackie aside before she could get to Hyde, who was thankfully in the bathroom at the time of the girls' arrival.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that Hyde's really worried about everything that's going on with you. But he's a little pissed off at me because I brought it up at the right time. I mean, it's over now, and nobody else knows about anything, but he's not in the greatest of moods, and that's my fault." Eric looked apologetic.  
  
Jackie sighed heavily. "Ok, thanks Eric. I'll deal with him, don't worry about it. And try not to bring it up. I don't want more people to know, especially when I don't know what the problem is." She turned when she heard the bathroom door open and Hyde walked into the living room. Jackie's eyes lit up instantly at the sight of him and she walked over to greet him with a kiss. "Hey baby."  
  
"Hey. How was class?" Hyde's whole demeanor changed, and Eric was relieved to see his tone had softened.  
  
"Great. You should see the stuff I drew. My teacher wants to enter it into the art show. So we'll have to go, next week."  
  
"Yeah of course we'll be there. Forman, you and Donna should come too." Hyde included Eric in the conversation, showing he was over the earlier problem.  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it for the world. Right, Donna?" Eric put his arm around her.  
  
"Of course, I saw some of them, they are really good Jackie. Especially that naked one of Hyde." Donna winked suggestively at Hyde.  
  
Jackie laughed out loud at Hyde's face. "Don't worry baby, I put in some strategically placed fruit. A grape." Her sides ached as the laughter tumbled out, and Hyde made it worse by tickling her sides.  
  
Hyde took the ribbing easily, glad to see her happy and laughing. He had missed this side of her for the last week, and he knew she was joking about the nude drawing. And if she wasn't, well she'd have hell to pay.  
  
Leaving the apartment, Jackie and Hyde drove home to enjoy some alone time. They hadn't had a whole lot what with Hyde's schedule at the hotel and Jackie's classes and they were happy to be together.  
  
The phone was ringing insistently as they walked into the apartment and Jackie raced over to answer it, "Hello?" She answered breathlessly.  
  
"Miss Burkhardt?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
b Like always, please review... thanks guys!/b 


	3. Support

**Support**

* * *

_The phone was ringing insistently as they walked into the apartment and Jackie raced over to answer it, "Hello?" she answered breathlessly.  
  
"Miss Burkhardt?"_ __

Jackie didn't recognize the voice on the other end, causing her to answer warily. "Yes?" Hyde could hear the apprehension in her voice and went to stand beside her.  
  
"My name is Frank Roberts and I'm with the Department of Corrections. I'm calling in regard to Jack Burkhardt. Is that your father?"  
  
Jackie gripped the receiver wondering what this was concerning. "Yes he is. What is this about?"  
  
"Well Miss Burkhardt. I'm calling to inform you that he's being released early. We tried sending you a letter but it seems you're a hard person to get a hold of."  
  
"Wait! You mean my dad's getting out of prison?" Her eyes shot to Hyde's face, who couldn't hide the surprise that was written across his face. He grabbed her free hand and clutched tightly.  
  
"Yes, he's being released next week. But he's going to be on probation, so he'll need to stay in the area. I'm sure he'll be in contact with you. If you have any questions at all, feel free to call me."  
  
"Oh I will. Thank you Mr. Roberts. Bye." Jackie hung up the phone and stood in her place; her feet rooted to the floor. Hyde waited to hear what she was thinking.  
  
"My dad's getting out Steven." Her voice was small. She glanced at him then. "My dad's coming home!" A smile spread across her face and her features lit up. She began to jump up and down and she threw her arms around Hyde's neck.  
  
Hyde rubbed her back, he was glad she was so happy but he couldn't stop the nagging feeling that this was not a good thing. But he didn't want to ruin this for her. "Yeah, that's great Jacks." Hyde tried to put some enthusiasm in his voice for her sake, but it sounded false, even to him.  
  
Jackie pulled away and looked at him sharply. "You don't sound like you mean it Steven." Her voice held traces of bitterness, the words sharp.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just don't know if this is a good thing." Jackie stepped back from him as if he had slapped her. Her face showed a look of disbelief. "I'm not saying that you getting your dad back is bad, I just don't know if its something you should be excited about." Hyde knew he was digging himself a hole, but he couldn't seem to stop his mouth from opening and saying the words she needed to hear.  
  
"How can you say this Steven? You've seen how hard having my dad away has been for me! And now you say this!" She began to shout at him, her voice rising with every word. Hyde knew the way to get her to listen to him was not to shout back, but to talk calmly, even if it was hard to reign in his temper.  
  
"I don't mean to sound unsupportive, but this whole past week you've been waking up in a cold sweat and you tell me from some sense of dread, and I can't help but think that maybe this is related to your dad being released."  
  
"Why would I dread my dad coming home? That makes no sense, Steven." Her voice had lowered again, the flare in her temper receding for the time.  
  
"I'm not saying it has to make sense, but can't you see how I could be worried about you? Your parents are not the most reliable people in the world, and I'm sorry if I feel like I need to protect you." This was his soft spot, shielding her from the heartache that they had both endured too many times before.  
  
Jackie's eyes misted at that, her stance softening as she came to stand directly in front of him. She brought her hand up to rub his cheek. "I appreciate what you are trying to do, but really, I think this is a good thing. Mr. Roberts said my dad would have to stay in the area due to his probation, so that means he'll be around. I just really miss having a dad. Sure, Mr. Forman has been like a dad to all of us, but it's not the same. I wish it were, it would make life much simpler, but I need my dad. I need his support."  
  
"Jacks, I just wish I could shake this feeling that you were sensing something. I mean you had us all worried, and now with this news, it just doesn't feel like it could be a coincidence. But if you want to give this all the benefit of the doubt, I guess I have to respect that. Doesn't mean I have to agree though."  
  
"I'm not asking you to. But I don't want you judging my dad because of it either. When he contacts me and he needs a place to stay, I am offering him a place here. I hope that will be okay with you, but even if it isn't, I'm offering anyway."  
  
Hyde's jaw clenched at that, never thinking that Jack Burkhardt might be sharing his home, but if that was what Jackie wanted, he wasn't about to upset her if he didn't have to. "Fine. I just hope I'm wrong about all this."  
  
"Me too. But thank you for looking out for me. Even if I don't agree, I love that you were worried about my feelings during all of this." She reached up and kissed him gently, the kiss more about comfort than anything sexual. It was a simple kiss, one that conveyed love and friendship above all else.  
  
He had placated her for the time being and maybe, if he was lucky, Jack Burkhardt would actually support Jackie.  
  
The next week was a trying week for Hyde. Everyday Jackie asked if anyone had called, always hoping to have heard from her father. Anytime the phone rang, Jackie lunged for it, but it was never her dad, usually Forman or Donna. She soon became bitter when the phone rang and she would often mutter under her breath before answering. Her moods were directly affected by her father's upcoming release and she was stressed due to the art show at school. They had invited everyone, and it seemed that everyone was excited to see her artwork.  
  
Hyde pulled at his necktie again, hoping to loosen it a little without Jackie noticing. Standing next to her as she fielded questions about her artwork, he was glad to see a little change in her mood. Her mind occupied with a different topic for once was bringing back the joy into her expressions. She pulled on his hand, pulling him out of his daydream.  
  
"Huh?" He looked down at her. She smiled brilliantly at him. He returned the smile, glad to see her enjoying the limelight. But when didn't she?  
  
"I was just telling everyone that you were the inspiration for that piece." She pointed at the painting behind them, a sweeping seascape of blues and greens, the brush strokes full and broad.  
  
"How did Hyde make you paint that? There is nothing black or dirty in it at all." Fez's voice was confused.  
  
Everyone laughed at that. It was true; Hyde did not portray the beauty that the painting represented. "What I meant Fez is that Steven gave me the feelings that made me paint that painting. That's why I named it 'Steven.' You may not see that in him, but I do, everyday. Plus the colors remind me of your eyes, when they're not behind those stupid glasses." She said the last part for his benefit only, a secret smile of her lips. Hyde groaned loudly, embarrassed by Jackie's gushing and the unnecessary burn. "I was extremely happy when I painted that, it was right after we moved in together. And that is nothing to be embarrassed about Steven." She glared at him as she said his name.  
  
"What about this one, Jackie?" Kitty pointed to the drawing next to "Steven." It was a completely charcoal drawing, the shades coming together to form angry and confusing lines. There was no pattern at all, but at the same time it seemed to convey emotion.  
  
"Oh that's my newest one. I did that one last week, when I was having trouble sleeping. I guess all my anxiety poured out into that one." She seemed reserved when talking about the charcoal piece, and the subject was quickly dropped.  
  
Everyone separated to take in the rest of the show. Hyde looked down to see that Jackie's hand was still within his, never leaving his side the entire night.  
  
"I'm so glad everyone was able to come tonight. It really meant a lot." Jackie smiled but Hyde could see behind that to what she wasn't saying. She wished her dad could have been there.  
  
"That's because everyone's proud of what you've done. Especially me." He kissed the top of her head as they wandered the rest of the displays. This wasn't normally Hyde's scene and if asked he would deny he had ever been to such a place, but right then there was no place he'd rather be._To be continued..._

* * *

** Dedicated to Darbi for guessing this without knowing. Guess great minds think alike, or I was obvious, one or the other. And to everyone at FanForums who have graciously and helpfully reviewed. All the support is greatly appreciated.  
  
Please everyone continue to review, I really do appreciate it...**


	4. Confusion

**Chapter 4**

**Confusion**

Jackie's mood had changed little since the art show. She was still upset that her dad had yet to contact her, and as the time passed Hyde grew more and more cautious. She had gotten back into the habit of waking up in the middle night again, and they both knew her father was the cause of it this time. Hyde had tried to get her mind onto other things, often using sex as the perfect preoccupation. He felt guilty using sex, though neither of them were complaining and it had become the only thing that lifted her spirits, even if only temporarily. And Hyde was worn out.

Hyde walked out into the living room to see Jackie curled up watching a rerun. Her hair was tied up haphazardly in a ponytail and she looked relaxed for once. Going with the mood Hyde sat next to her and put his arm behind her along the top of the couch. Jackie moved to fit under his arm, her body pressed against his side, her legs thrown across his lap. It was nice, this comfortable silence between them as they continued to watch TV. Her head fell against his shoulder and he heard her exhale deeply.

Hyde instantly remembered the first time she had done something like this. This was exactly how she had roped him into taking her to the prom. He smiled and decided to play along. "Jackie if I ask you what's wrong will you stop doing that?" His voice teased her.

She looked up at him smiling reminiscently. Then her face turned stormy once more. "Why hasn't he called me?" Her voice was shaking, her emotions breaking close to the surface. Her eyes met his, filled with tears.

"I don't know Jacks, I wish I did." Hyde didn't know the words to comfort her so he chose actions instead. Rubbing his hands in circles on her shoulder, he pressed his lips to her temple.

She relaxed slowly into his touch but her voice remained sorrowful. "I mean according to Mr. Roberts he should have been released already and if he has to stay in the area, then why the hell hasn't he tried to get in contact with his only child?" Hyde tightened his grip on her, preparing himself for the tears he knew were soon to follow. Instead he felt her straighten next to him and she faced him, smiling. He was confused on her sudden change in mood. 

"That's it, Steven! I'll call Mr. Roberts. He said I could call if I had any questions. Maybe he can tell me what's going on." She jumped up off the couch and ran to the telephone, grabbing it off the counter. Hyde followed her into the kitchen, trying to keep up with this sudden switch. "Oh I didn't get his number. Damn it." She put the phone back in its cradle.

"Just call the operator for the Department of Corrections." Hyde offered helpfully, glad to see that they might get some answers.  
"Right, of course." Jackie got the Department of Corrections number and quickly dialed, her hands twisting in the cord. Hyde sat next to her supportively, his eyes reading her face as she waited to be connected.

"Wisconsin Department of Corrections." A woman's voice came on the line.

Jackie was flustered, "Uh, yes, hello I'd like to speak with a Mr. Frank Roberts. I spoke with him the other day."

"Excuse me miss, what was the name? Frank Roberts? There's no one of that name here. Are you sure that was the name of the man you spoke with?" Jackie's hand dropped from the cord and grabbed onto Hyde's, squeezing painfully.

"What do you mean nobody with the name Frank Roberts works there? I just talked to him last week, he called to inform me that my father was being released from prison." Hyde's stomach knotted, confused at the turn of events. There was no Frank Roberts at the Department of Corrections. Then who the hell had called Jackie? And why? Hyde gripped back just as tightly to Jackie's hand. Looking up into her face and rush of fear washed over him, she looked like he felt.

"I'm sorry miss, but there is no Frank Roberts here at the Department of Corrections. Would you like to be connected to someone who could better answer your questions?"

"Yes please."

While Jackie waited to be connected her eyes locked with Hyde's. She slumped into the kitchen chair next to him. "What the hell is going on Steven? There is no Frank Roberts." Anxiety was etched into every word.

Before Hyde could respond, Jackie was back talking on the phone, this time with a real officer from the Department.

"This is John Temple."

"Hello Mr. Temple, my name is Jackie Burkhardt. I'm calling in regards to a phone call I received last week. A man named Frank Roberts identified himself as an officer of the Department of Corrections. He told me that my father was being released this week from prison, but when I called the office today the secretary informed me that no one named Frank Roberts works there." Jackie's voice was strong, gaining strength from Hyde's support.

"Well Miss Burkhardt, I can assure you no one by the name of Frank Roberts has ever worked here. Now I don't know why someone would call you pretending to be a part of the Department, but I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"Actually, maybe you can. Can you let me know about my father, Jack Burkhardt?"  
"Yeah, just hold on one minute and I'll check his file." Jackie was put on hold, and she returned her attention to Hyde, her whole body tense.

"Steven, I don't know what the hell is going on." Her voice wavered, the emotions she had been holding down threatening to break again.

"I don't know either Jacks. Just wait to see what he says about your dad, then we can try and figure this all out." Hyde didn't know if they could figure it out, but he had a feeling he would not like the possibilities.

They sat in silence, each too preoccupied with their own thoughts to voice any conversation.

"Miss Burkhardt?" John Temple's voice broke through Jackie's train of thought.

"Yes, I'm here." Jackie's voice brought Hyde back into reality.

"I just checked your father's file, and there's been no change. He is still serving his sentence, and he's still being housed at the State Penitentiary. I'm sorry that I couldn't bring better news."

"Well thank you for your time, Mr. Temple. I appreciate it. Goodbye." Jackie hung up the phone, her face conveying the entire conversation. One look at Hyde had her breaking down in tears, her face in her hands. Hyde grabbed for her and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her as she wept into his chest. Her sobs were raw, her whole body shaking into him.

Hyde closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He had to be strong for her, in this moment of crisis, but it was hard to keep his mind from searching through the possibilities of why someone had called her with this fake information. Hyde's temper flared violently, wishing he could release it on this "Frank Roberts" for causing Jackie this much heartache. But beside the raw anger that coursed through him Hyde felt the cold icy fear that whoever had called Jackie, had called for a reason, and he now feared for what was to come. This could not be the end.

Jackie's sobs slowly subsided, her breaths now coming in hiccups. She pulled back to look Hyde in the eyes, her eyes wide. "Steven…"

He cut her off with a sweet kiss, comforting her as only he could. He felt her relax, before he pulled back to look at her. "I'm so sorry Jacks. I really am."

"He's not getting out. He's still in prison. That's why he didn't call. It's weird, I should be mad, but it makes me feel better knowing why he didn't call. I'm just sad because I was looking forward to having my dad back."

"I know you were. Except now I'm concerned Jackie. Who the hell called you? And why?"

"I don't know. Guess you were right; there was reason to listen to my anxiety. But whoever that guy was, he knew who my dad was and he knew me."

"Jackie, I don't like this at all." Hyde flexed his hand instinctively on her waist possessively.

"Well the only way to find out is to visit my father. Maybe my dad will know who the hell this guy is, and what he wanted. I guess I'll go tomorrow."

"You're not going by yourself, I'll call and get the day off. I want answers just like you, and I'm going to make damn sure that your dad has some. If he's put you in danger…" Hyde's words trailed off as the thought became rooted in his mind. Jackie could be in danger. The fear squeezed painfully on his heart, and his eyes grew icy. Jackie met his eyes, and saw the emotion there: the love that he felt for her was now being overpowered by fear for her well being, and she knew Hyde would do whatever it took to protect her.

"Yeah I hope he does too. And thank you for offering to come with me. That means a lot to me." Jackie leaned over and kissed him passionately. Hyde responded with fervor, seeking to release his anger in a better venue. Jackie knew they both needed this physical connection in order to wipe out the fear that had taken a hold of them both.

Hyde's mouth moved hotly against hers, his hands gripping her waist, her hands on his chest. Now wasn't the time for nice and slow, Jackie knew he needed a fast release for his anger, and after how supportive he had been she was more than willing to oblige. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, she pulled it up his body and over his head, breaking the contact of their lips. Throwing the shirt over his shoulder, she turned her attention to her own shirt, only to have Hyde's hands still her own. He wanted to be the one to undress her and he did so painfully slow, kissing a trail along her stomach, stopping at her breasts, giving each special attention. He pulled down on her bra, unsnapping it with his right hand, his left caressing her. Jackie pulled him closer to her, pressing their middles together fully. Hyde reached in between them to unsnap her jeans, pulling the denim over her hips urgently. Jackie had to stand to rid herself of the jeans fully. Standing in front of him in just her panties, Jackie reached over and pulled Hyde up by his belt buckle. He obliged willingly and undid his belt buckle, unbuttoning the jeans to have them join Jackie's on the floor. Jackie pushed Hyde back down into the kitchen chair, teasing him as she ran her fingers under the band of her panties. Hyde's eyes clouded over with lust, and she knew it was time to stop teasing. Pushing the cotton over her hips, she dropped her panties on to the floor and climbed into his lap. Positioning herself over his erection, Jackie dropped onto him slowly, feeling herself embrace him slickly. Hyde's breath was coming fast on her neck, his hips moving rhythmically beneath hers. Jackie's nails bit into Hyde's shoulders, her lips glancing across his as she surged above him. Jackie's moans came faster from deep within her throat, and Hyde's skin was slick with sweat. Jackie moved faster, pumping, bringing them both closer to release. Hyde took one of Jackie's breasts into his mouth and pulled with his teeth, eliciting a guttural moan. Jackie leaned over and bit on Hyde's earlobe, pulling her hands at his arms. Hyde's hands circled her back, caressing her soft skin. She was surrounding his senses, pulling him further to the brink. Jackie knew they were both close, and she rocked her hips faster, as Hyde's lips crushed against hers. Her body went rigid as the orgasm coursed through her, Hyde's following close behind, their breaths hot on each other's skin. Hyde whispered in her ear deeply "Love you Jacks."

Jackie smiled at him, her lips trailing his jaw. "Love you too." Jackie lay heavily on Hyde's chest, her hands playing with his hair. "Thank you Steven, for everything you've done the last couple of weeks. I know I've been a mess." Her words were soft against his ear, and Hyde shivered.

Jackie knew Hyde wouldn't respond, the emotions too much for him to display. So when she felt his kiss against her temple, she smiled radiantly at him. Hyde smirked back and lifted her up, carrying her into the bedroom.

"That was just the preview. I need space for the main show." Her giggles were soon replaced with satisfied moans.

"So tomorrow we'll go visit my dad." Jackie and Hyde lay beneath the rumpled sheets, enjoying an intimate conversation.

"Yep. And I hope something good comes from it. At least you get to see your dad." Hyde wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer into his side.

"Yeah, I know, I'm excited to see him. But above all else, I want to get some answers." Her words slurring as sleep took hold of her. He kissed the top of her head and smiled as her breathing evened.

"You and me both, Doll."

Hyde lay awake, his mind bouncing all the possibilities that tomorrow's visit would bring. Until then, Hyde knew he could simply hope for the best. And they both knew that tomorrow could bring any number of things.


	5. Answers

**Chapter 5**

**Answers**

Hyde had woke early the next morning, unable to sleep as the anxiety that had seeped into him last night took hold of him, making any form of rest impossible. Jackie had slept fitfully, her body pressed close to his, protecting herself into his side. Hyde's thoughts bounced around aimlessly, each possibility causing more and more concern. He did not have a good feeling about what lay ahead, but they both needed answers and he could only hope that Jack Burkhardt had them.

Driving to the State Penitentiary, Hyde and Jackie were equally silent. Jackie nervously twiddled with the hem of her blouse, pulling at the loose strings.

"You'll ruin the fabric doing that." Hyde smirked at her, pulling her hand away from her blouse and onto his thigh.

She smiled appreciatively and scooted closer to him on the bench seat. "So now you decide to listen to me?"

"Well you do know everything about fashion, right?" Hyde tried to steer the conversation away from why they were actually in the car, pulling Jackie to talk about hair care or peasant tops. Anything to keep her mind at ease.

"I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it. But I don't want to talk about this right now." She looked out through the windshield, the Camino eating up the road in front of them. They were approaching the prison, its dark gray concrete walls and barbed wire fence coming up over the horizon. Jackie's breath hitched in her throat, and she felt Hyde squeeze her hand gently. No matter how much she visited her father here, she never got used to the idea that this was her life. Her father was a convict and she was an orphan. This was not the life Jackie Burkhardt had planned for herself. But then again, she never had planned to end up with someone like Steven, but now, the thought of being without him caused her heart to squeeze painfully in her chest. Her mind wandered to the task at hand, and she knew that no matter what was said, she had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

Driving up to the gates, Hyde pulled the car into the visitor parking and killed the engine. He turned towards Jackie, letting them both take a minute before heading inside to face her father. Jackie smiled at him, blowing her breath out sharply. Hyde leaned over and kissed her temple, silently telling her they would go whenever she was ready, and not a minute sooner.

Jackie drew in a shaky breath before opening her door and pushing herself to her feet. Hyde followed suit and looked at her over the hood of the El Camino. "I'm going to let you control the conversation. Your dad owes you some answers, and he better well give them to you."

"Oh he'll tell me everything I want to know. I'm still his little girl. He doesn't lie to me." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, looking up at the flat walls of the prison, the entire building large and obtrusive.

"No offense baby, but he did lie to you about the whole bribery thing in the first place."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… whatever, Steven. He'll tell me now. I'll make him tell me." She set her shoulders and walked straight for the entrance, never looking back to see that Hyde followed closely behind.

They waited patiently at one of the steel tables in the visitor's area. Hyde sat stiff next to Jackie, his hands creating a hollow drumming on the table. Jackie's foot tapped nervously against Hyde's, her sighs coming more regularly. The sound of the door being unlocked had them both turning to see Jack Burkhardt coming through the doors followed closely by a guard. Jackie stood up awkwardly and strained a smile at her father. Jack's face lit up at the sight of his only daughter, and he pulled her into a tight hug, unaware of her restraint. Hyde remained seated, waiting for Jack to acknowledge his presence.

"Jackie, honey, I didn't know I was going to be seeing you. This is such a wonderful surprise. You certainly know how to make my day." His eyes searched Jackie's face, glossing over the very apparent look of exhaustion in her features.

"Hi Dad. You remember Steven, right?" She looked down at him, her face easing as her eyes met his. Hyde stood up to face Jack, extending his hand for a shake.

"Of course, Steven, Jackie has told me so much about you. You really have stood by my little girl when I couldn't. I'm glad she has such a strong person in her life." Jack seemed to be genuinely impressed with Hyde's character, and it was not something Hyde was generally used to.

"Thank you, sir. I've only being doing what any man would do." He took his sunglasses off, no longer feeling the inherent need to keep his armor in tact.

"Oh don't sell yourself short. So let's sit, tell me what brought you all the way out here. I know there's got to be some reason for this little visit. Not that I'm not thrilled to see you Jackie." Jack sat across from them, waiting for Jackie to explain her visit.

Jackie breathed deeply before starting, feeling Hyde's hand reassuringly resting on her leg. "I need to ask you some questions Dad. I've been going through a bit of a rough time lately."

"What's been going on? I'll do my best to answer any question you have. I can't imagine what I can say to make this better for you."

"Um, a couple of weeks ago I got a phone call from a man named Frank Roberts who said he worked with the Department of Corrections. He told me you were being released early. I was thrilled, obviously, but when you never contacted me I decided to call the Department myself. They told me that this Frank Roberts didn't work with them, and so now I have no idea who this man is and why he would tell me something like this when it obviously isn't true, and I'm really worried about what this all means." She looked at Hyde. "We both are."

Jack sat silently, his eyes glazed over in thought. His eyes narrowed and he fixed his focus on Jackie. "Did you say Frank Roberts?" Jackie nodded her head slowly. "Well I don't mean to add more questions to this problem, but Frank Roberts is in prison. He was a "business associate" who funded me a lot of money to vote on certain issues that he profited from. My association with him is one of the main reasons I ended up here. But he's serving his sentence in a low security facility outside of Milwaukee. I don't think he's the one who called you."

Hyde felt his jaw clench. Was this never going to end? He wanted to focus all his frustration and anxiety on whoever was doing this. He couldn't believe it. Jackie sat next to him, her eyes focused on the hands in her lap. Minutes passed as all three of them sat in their own thoughts, trying to decipher this new information and what it could possibly mean.

Jackie was the first to break the silence, her voice shaky with emotion. "What does this mean? Why would someone pretend to be Frank Roberts, if they knew I could easily ask you if you recognized the name?"

"Jackie, I don't like this at all. My only thought is that whoever called you wanted to make sure you talked to me. He wanted to be found out. I can't imagine Frank being behind this. We're both still in prison, granted he'll be sitting awhile longer than me. I can't understand why anyone would want to involve you at all."

"Sounds to me, like there's something you're not saying Mr. Burkhardt." Hyde clenched his fists under the table, his knuckles cracking from the tension.

Jackie's eyes shifted nervously between her father and Hyde. She could read Steven's face and she sensed the tension that radiated off of him. Hyde's eyes never left Jack's face, even when he felt Jackie take one of his fists in her hand, forcing him to relax his grip. His palms were sweaty and Jackie calmly tried to ease his anxiety. Her comfort only increased Hyde's growing anger at her father. Jackie should not be the one comforting anyone right now. She was the one who was potentially in danger and it was all due to her father's shady business deals.

Jack kept his gaze on Hyde's face. "You're right Steven. There is more. Frank Roberts is not someone who thinks very highly of me anymore." He cleared his throat noisily. "Right before I was arrested, Frank and I had made a very large and profitable deal. I, however, was unable to come through on my part of the bargain before I was arrested. This unfortunately did not stop me from taking Frank's money. When I was offered a deal with the district attorney, I gave them information in order to lessen my own sentence."

"You cut a deal." Hyde broke through, his eyes burning into Jack's face.

"Yes, I turned over information on Frank in order to save myself. He was given an extra 15 years based on the information I gave. I never in a million years thought he would bring you into this Jackie. I never would intentionally put you in danger." He grabbed her hand across the table.

"But you did anyway. How could you not think that they would come after her if they couldn't have you?" Hyde's voice rose dangerously, his temper flaring close to the surface.

"Dad, you said you took the money. Where is it? Maybe that's what they're after." Jackie continued to stroke Hyde's hand under the table, fearing the anger that she saw swirling in his eyes. Her own voice was vibrating, her own anger humming beneath her skin.

"I put it into a trust fund for you. For your 18th birthday. I knew I wouldn't be able to provide for you anymore, and I wanted you to be able to have something. I didn't want to fail you completely as a father. I had made you accustomed to a certain kind of lifestyle and it seemed unfair to take that away from you."

"You set her up for this. Did you really think they wouldn't come after that money? You put this on her and didn't even warn her as to be careful!" Hyde now had lost all control of his temper, his words coming out biting. Jackie sat frozen in her spot, knowing now that she had to be on her guard. Her dad had thought so little of her as to think that she couldn't survive without money. Instead he had made her a target.

"You knew." Jackie spoke quietly, causing both men to turn from their stand-off to face her. "You knew that you had put me in danger and you didn't so much as warn me…"

"Jackie, honey, I really didn't think about it long term. I just wanted to provide for you. I wanted to still be someone you could count on."

"You never were someone I could count on. Money does not make you dependable! All my life you made me believe that happiness was something that could be bought. I was too much trouble to take time out of your busy schedule of lying and stealing, so instead you tried to fix the problem with the only thing you knew how… money! You made me this vain, spoiled bitch! I was rude and bossy to the only people who were ever nice to me." She turned to Hyde then, her eyes softening. "You never helped me realize how important friends and love is in someone's life. I had to learn that on my own. Luckily I had a good teacher." She smiled softly at Hyde.

"I don't want the money. Give it back, I don't want it. I've been living fine without it for months, I don't even miss it. Well that's not completely true, but I'm learning I don't need it to be happy. And that's something you never could've taught me."

"Jackie, I can't. It's in your name now. It's your money, not mine. I signed it all over to you."

"Then I'll call your lawyer and have him give it back. I don't want it. And as for you, I'm not so sure I want you in my life anymore. You sure know how to disappoint Dad." Jackie pushed herself away from the table and walked to the door, flagging a guard down to open the door for her. She was gone before either could react.

Hyde turned from the now empty doorway to look Jack in the face. "You know, Jackie and I have a lot in common. She might have lived her life in a big house, while I scraped by on what I could borrow or steal, but in the end we both were dealt a shitty hand of parents. Having money does not make you a better parent, and it really doesn't make up for not being there for your kid." Hyde's temper had been reigned in once more; his only thought was of finding Jackie and getting her as far away from her father as possible. He stood up, wanting to distance himself from Jack Burkhardt as best he could.

"Steven." Jack's voice stopped Hyde from leaving the room completely. "I know what I did was wrong. I can't take it back. I thought I was doing what was best for Jackie. I never once considered the possibility that they would come after her." He moved around the table to stand in front of him. "I know you are a good man. Protect her like I never could. She's the most important thing in my life. I never did show her that. But you can. I trust you."

"I will, but not because you asked me to, but because she is my life. I don't have anyone else as important as her, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let your fuck up change that. She deserves so much better than you can give her, and I'm going to make sure she stays safe." With that Hyde turned, never looking back as Jack slumped onto the steel chair behind him.

Hyde found her outside, sitting in the bed of the El Camino, tears dried on her cheeks. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her firmly into his side. She looked up at him, her eyes searching his face.

"Well, Steven, I guess you were right about rich people." A dry, humorless laugh escaped her lips.

"For once I don't like being right. But we'll fix this Jackie, we'll give back the money. Maybe this will stop it. We can only hope it will." He wished the words he spoke would become true. He couldn't take much more of this. What other skeletons were waiting to jump out of the Burkhardt closet?

"I hope you're right Steven. I hope you're right. It's still too much to believe. I can't even begin to decide how to feel. How are you supposed to work through all this? I mean, this is stuff straight out of a television show."

"Well, when this is all over, we'll pitch it in Hollywood and you'll be the star of your very own show. Your dreams will come true. You'll be the next Farrah." Hyde tried to get her to smile.

"I guess that's true. And I do have better hair than Farrah. And we can live by the beach. We'll have a huge house and fancy cars." He smiled as she began to think about her fantasy life in a whole different world instead of draining herself on her current life.

"Let's get out of here. I want to leave this place behind." Hyde stood and offered a hand to pull her up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself in tightly, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, both of them seeking comfort from each other's embrace.

"Take me away. Take me away." She whispered into his chest, and he pulled her into the car, driving away from the prison, leaving her past behind her. Hoping her future lay somewhere in the distance.


	6. Belief

The drive from the prison was excruciatingly long for Hyde. Jackie had yet to utter a single word since Hyde had pulled from the parking lot. At first he was comfortable with the silence, he was too deep in thought to really notice, but now, now all he wanted was to hear Jackie's point of view, and she had suddenly gone mute. Usually when anything was ever bothering Jackie she'd chatter away about it until she felt Hyde had given her an adequate amount of attention and sympathy. And they were at the point in their relationship that Hyde was good at saying the right thing at the right time; well, not necessarily the right thing but what she wanted to hear. When they had all learned of Mr. Burkhardt's arrest, Jackie had chastised him for saying the wrong thing—more than once. But a lot had changed since then and Hyde felt he knew Jackie better than almost anyone, and he knew the silence from her was serious.

Hyde's mind had been working overtime since the conversation with Jack Burkhardt. Hyde's natural instinct had been to grab Jack by the jumpsuit and choke him for ever putting Jackie in harm. But stronger than his anger, the emotion seeping into every fiber of his being was fear. Jackie had become a permanent fixture in his life, and he'd be damned if anyone was going to try and take her away from him.

He glanced over at her now, her feet curled under her as she stared aimlessly out the car window—her face eerily calm, while her eyes stayed fixed on the scenery that darted past the car window. Hyde exhaled deeply and his hand flexed on the steering wheel, his knuckles cracking under the tension. Zen had not prepared him for the helplessness he felt now, and he was lost without his usual armor. He jerked his arm out to twist on the radio. Static blared through the speakers as he forcefully searched for a decent song. His motions were barely contained, his pent up emotions coming out in his frustration to find a decent station. i Where are all the good songs? Hell I'd even listen to Donny Osmond! /i 

Just as he was about to switch it off, his hand was stilled by Jackie placing her hand atop his. His eyes traveled up to her face. Her face still held a vacant expression but her eyes told another story. She had never been able to hide her true emotions from her eyes—she had called it her only flaw during their Zen lessons all those years ago—but Hyde had found it one of her most endearing qualities.

She was trying to put on a brave face for him now, but he knew her too well for it to work anymore. Grabbing the hand that still lay on his, he laced their fingers together and brought her closer to him on the bench seat. Her resolve disappeared almost upon feeling his embrace and silent tears fell in tracks along her face. Waiting to let her process her own feelings Hyde realized the radio station was now tuned to WFPP as Donna's voice surrounded them—bringing a bit of comfort to the situation. He heard Jackie's breathing slowing and she turned her face into his shoulder, as much for comfort as to dry her face. He smiled inwardly; Jackie would always be Jackie, using his shirt to dry her face, rather than her own.

He felt it was best to let Jackie start the conversation, as this was a lot for anyone to process, and the silence gave him the opportunity to work through his own feelings. She needed him to be strong now.

"I hate him." Her voice was quiet, the words laced with pain. He didn't respond; instead let her continue, as he knew she had a lot more to say.

"I never thought I could hate my dad, even when he got arrested. But now, I really do. He doesn't even realize what he's done to me, does he?" She looked at him then, her eyes dry of tears, holding his gaze. This wasn't a rhetorical question; she wanted an answer.

He could've said a lot of things. He could've comforted her with false words, but he had never given her less the truth and she was counting on that fact now. "No doll, I don't think he does."

She nodded slowly at his words, a confirmation to her thoughts. "We make quite a pair, don't we, Steven? But who needs shitty parents when we have the Formans, Bob, and all of our friends, right?" She smiled strongly at him, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Right, babe. And more than that, we have each other." His words were low; even if he meant them he still wasn't ready to shout them out. She moved closer, practically sitting in his lap. She kissed him quickly on the corner of his mouth and snuggled into the crook of his shoulder.

"I'm really glad I have you Steven. I don't think I could go through all this without you. You mean more to me than you'll probably ever know."

Hyde closed his eyes briefly and tightened his grip around her shoulder. He had trouble finding his voice, but when he did it was low and gravelly. "You could do it. You're stronger than you think. But I'd never let you do it alone."

The outskirts of Point Place came into view, the water tower looming in the distance. Her words came softly then, said only for his ears. "I love you Steven."

He smiled and his heart pulled. God knew he loved her too. But he was beginning to think a lifetime was simply not enough time to properly love her.

The rest of the drive was filled with companionable silence. Hyde had never been happier to see their apartment, as he unlocked the door and threw himself onto the couch. Jackie followed, sitting next to him. It had been a long draining day, and Jackie wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and forget it all together. But she knew the minute she woke up they would have to deal with everything all over again.

She glanced over at Hyde, whose eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and deep. i He can't possibly be asleep already, can he? /i Jackie took the time to study him, the lines that were beginning to form in his forehead. Normally Jackie would lecture him on the proper skin care routine, but with Hyde she knew it held all the worry for her he had been carrying for weeks. Reaching her hand out to smooth the lines, Hyde moved his head toward her in response to her touch. She curled on her side, her legs draped across his lap, and he pulled her legs more comfortably before resting his hands on her leg. He still kept his eyes closed and Jackie smiled to herself. In the past Jackie was sure that her love for him was as strong as it could ever get. After the breakup and the eventual makeup, she had still loved him completely. But now, it seemed that her love soared with each passing moment, there simply wasn't enough room in her tiny body to love him as much as she felt.

Jackie pressed her face into his neck and breathed in deeply. His scent was so manly, so purely Hyde that she wasn't even sure he wore cologne. She had bought him some fruity smell way back when but she had never seen him actually put it on. She was glad now he hadn't, because whatever this smell was now, comforted her more than words at times. Hyde ran his hands up and down her legs, each gaining strength and comfort from the other's presence, and he hated to break the moment, but they needed to discuss things.

"So, uh, tomorrow, we'll call your dad's lawyer." His words were more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I'll have to find his phone number. I can't believe it still. When did my life become a soap opera?"

Hyde chuckled at the serious tone of Jackie's voice. "Well you always did love i General Hospital /i ."

"Shut up!" Her words were sharp but the laughter that bubbled beneath it betrayed her. Hyde cracked open an eye to see her whole body shaking with laughter. He knew it was a smart ass comment to make in the first place, but now, he didn't see what was so funny.

"Okay, seriously Jacks, it wasn't that funny."

"I know… I'm not… laughing… because… of… what you… said." Her breathing was labored as more giggles escaped. Trying to calm herself, she took in a few deep breaths. "I just had the best image of our storyline if we were in a soap opera. You would be the rebel from the wrong side of the tracks, and I would be the pretty rich girl who has everything. We meet, and instantly we fall deep in love, but no one approves! People try to tear us apart, but we're too strong for that. At some point there's a misunderstanding and you sleep with someone else while I'm at home crying over the loss of our innocent love. We breakup but are still deeply in love, and neither is able to move on, until we reconcile. Oh, Steven, how romantic our lives would be in a soap opera."

"Uh, Jackie, that whole storyline is pretty much the story of our relationship. All those things happened."

"Yeah, but on a soap opera, we'd be the envy of everyone. We'd be the perfect couple!"

Hyde groaned loudly. He should have never said anything. He was too busy in his thoughts to notice that Jackie was once again laughing. Her giggles soon caught his attention, and he looked at her suspiciously.

"What now? Planning the perfect soap opera moment where I get shot and you have to nurse me back to health. Because that is one story line that I will not be participating in!"

"I knew talking about our life in a soap opera would make you react that way. That was hilarious!" She was leaning into the couch, clutching her sides as her giggles continued.

"Oh you think that's funny, huh? What about this!" He reached over and tickled her sides, causing her laughter to come out stronger as she squirmed under his touch.

"No… Steven… stop… can't… breath." Her laughter was bubbling off the walls, and he grinned at hearing her so happy. He was distracted by watching her laugh, that his grip slipped and she soon became the attacker. She was the only one who had figured out his tickle spot, but he also knew no one else probably thought of Hyde as ticklish. She attacked the back of his thigh, and he squirmed underneath her, sending her crashing into his chest. Her eyes held the laughter now, and Hyde knew that in that moment she had no thoughts on her father or her situation, she was simply happy to be with him.

She grinned down at him and used her position to lean down and kiss him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, doll." And he had never meant anything more in his life.

Tonight, for now, they would be able to block out the sounds of what their life had become, and tomorrow they would deal with the future. But in that one moment, life was perfect.


	7. Strength

Strength

Jackie gripped her hands in front of her tightly, her fingers wrapping around the leather of her purse strap. Her mind racing with thoughts, she found herself unconsciously rocking back and forth in the squeaky plastic chair. Beside her Hyde was the epitome of cool, his body relaxed, his sunglasses blocking out the fluorescent glow of the overhead light. Jackie continued to stare ahead at the secretary's desk, watching the perky blonde continually shuffle papers, as they sat in the stuffy waiting room.

She shifted her gaze over to Hyde and gave him a tight smile. He smiled in return and reached over to take one of her hands into his. She leaned into him then, her body stilling, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. The click of a door opening had her sitting up again, her eyes resting once again on the secretary.

"Ms. Burkhardt?" Jackie nodded briefly. "Mr. Owens will see you now."

Jackie stood slowly, her left hand still gripping tightly onto her purse, her right intertwined with Hyde's. She felt him stand beside her, his hand giving hers a gentle squeeze of encouragement, while he pulled off his sunglasses, slipping them into the pocket of his shirt.

They followed the blonde down a long corridor, the walls covered with plaques and certificates, before stopping outside a heavy oak door. She knocked quickly before pushing it open and ushering them in. Behind a large desk sat Derek Owens who had been her father's attorney for as long as Jackie could remember. A family friend as well as her dad's lawyer, he had spent many dinners with her family back when her parents had still acted like a couple. When she had felt like they were a family. Those days were a distant memory. She had always thought of Derek as a surrogate uncle, and in some ways she had been closer to him than her father.

His face lit up with a smile at seeing Jackie standing in front of him. Raising himself out of his chair, he skirted around his desk to embrace her warmly. She was thinner than he had remembered, and her face had changed; her once childlike innocence and beauty changing her into a striking, poised, gorgeous woman. Pulling back to look into her eyes, he saw hints of the girl he had once known so well, but for the most part she seemed to have transformed into the adult he saw now.

Derek pulled his gaze away from Jackie to look at the man standing beside her, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Uncle Derek, this is my boyfriend, Steven Hyde." Jackie placed a comforting arm through Hyde's, pulling herself into his side.

He looked nervous and slightly off-balance in the surroundings of Derek's plush office, but underneath that he seemed solid, confident, dependable. Derek liked him immediately. An easy smile spread across his face as he pulled Hyde into a firm handshake. "It's nice to meet you Steven. I wish it was under better circumstances." Stepping back from the couple, he gestured for them to sit in the soft leather chairs in front of his desk. Jackie gave Hyde one last encouraging squeeze, before settling into a chair, crossing her legs daintily.

"I must admit, I was surprised when I got your call Jackie. I was just in the process of drawing up the paperwork for you to take over your trust."

"Well obviously, you realize I can't accept that money. Dad stole it."

Derek sighed deeply. "Yes, I know. I tried to talk Jack out of it, knowing it would only bring trouble if it was ever found out, but he insisted on seeing to your welfare."

Jackie snorted indignantly. "My welfare? If he cared so much about my welfare, where was he when I was growing up?"

"I can't explain his reasonings, but Jackie, you must know how much your father loves you. He may not have always done the right thing, but underneath it all, you will always be his little girl. He cares about you."

"That may be so, but this money, it's only creating problems. I don't want it. Give it back, do whatever you want with it, but leave me out of it." Jackie felt Hyde slip his hand around hers, threading their fingers together.

"Mr. Owens?" Hyde spoke up for the first time since entering the office. Derek shifted his gaze to the young man's face. "If you knew the money was stolen, how could you legally set up a trust fund with it?"

Derek's eyes lowered, and a look of guilt swam across his face. "It's nothing I'm proud of, but I let my friendship with Jack and my care for Jackie, cloud my legal responsibility. Your right Steven, legally there was no way I could ever make a trust fund with money I knew to be stolen. But the funny thing about the law is there's always a loophole. As long as I could deny knowing anything about stolen money, I was free and clear. Jack never outright told me where the money came from, but because I was a friend I was privy to more information than any regular lawyer. It didn't take much to figure out based on the timing, where the money was from, and while I pleaded with your father to turn the money in, I could not dissuade him. What I don't understand is how you found out about the trust if I hadn't even contacted you about it?"

"Well that's a long story. Basically I got a phone call a couple of weeks ago from a man who called himself Frank Roberts." Derek's eyes jumped to Jackie's face, his concern evident after hearing Frank Roberts' name. "He told me that Dad was being released from prison and that he would be contacting me. Well a few weeks passed by and Dad never got in touch with me, so I decided to call the Department of Corrections and talk to Frank Roberts myself." She paused briefly, her voice shaking with emotion. "When I called I was told that there was no Frank Roberts with the Department of Corrections, and after checking Dad's file, he was not scheduled to be released anytime soon."

"So Steven and I drove to see Dad, find out what was going on. That's when Dad told us who Frank Roberts was, and he revealed everything about the trust fund. That's why I came to you. I don't want that money. It's only making my life miserable, and now that I may have some criminal after his money, I don't want it anywhere near me. We've been doing fine on our own, and I'm not letting Dad, you, or Frank Roberts, take that away from me!"

Jackie had unconsciously gripped Hyde's hand tightly, her knuckles white with tension. Using his thumb, he gently rubbed the back of her hand, trying to release the death grip her anxiety had caused. He felt her slowly calming, the tension leaving her arms, her posture easing more into the chair.

"Jackie?" Derek spoke tentatively. Her eyes lifted to his, her face still. "All I can do is apologize. Your father and I never could have anticipated all that's happened to you, and if we could have, you have to know we never would have done any of this."

"How could you not know this would happen?" Hyde, who had been relatively quiet, could contain his anger no longer. "Jack stole money from a criminal! You though this Frank Roberts was just going to forget about it? If it's enough money to put into a trust fund, it's enough money for someone to want back. You can't honestly sit here and expect us to believe that this never crossed your mind, that you never thought anyone would come looking to collect? You're either the most naïve lawyer or the stupidest, because everyone knows, when it comes to money, people will do just about anything to collect."

"I understand your anger with me Steven, and I can't erase the past. But I can change the future." He looked back to Jackie. "I'll draw up the paper work, legally separating you from any association with the trust."

"What will happen to the money?"

"Well, technically your father was bribed with that money, but he never was able to carry out his part of the deal. Legally I should turn it in to the police, where it will go on record tying your father and Frank Roberts together. The police will most likely use it as new evidence for either of their parole hearings."

"So Dad will most likely face more time? Getting parole will be hard?"

"Yes. This is further evidence of your father's extortion. There's not much else I can do. You will need to go with me to the police, saying you believe this money to be involved in your father's case, and that you are turning it over as state's evidence against both your father and Mr. Roberts. Will you be able to do that Jackie?"

Hyde turned to look at her, taking in the cool look she gave Derek, and the tense stance she had taken once again in her seat. Her voice was firm, her eyes hard.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep Frank Roberts away from me and the people I love."


End file.
